


Sunshine

by FiannaRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiannaRain/pseuds/FiannaRain
Summary: It all started with an apology.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Matthew stuttered out an apology to the nation he had just bumped into. Eyes dropping to the floor. Kumakanji had been distracting him with questions regarding lunch. He froze in shock when he heard a blithe voice say, "It's okay man." Matthew jerked his head up in surprise. Periwinkle eyes meeting the other nation's cardinal red gaze. Said nation flashed him a brilliant smile. "No need to get all worked up over it!" Matthew could only gawk in awe as the other nation walked away.

It was only long after he had left Matthew's sight did the Canadian realize who the other was.

_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

There was another world meeting and once again, Matthew had been forgotten about and skipped over again. He sighed, maybe after lunch it would be better. But that was unlikely.

After grabbing his packed lunch, Matthew decided to eat outside instead of in the cafeteria or conference room. It was a beautiful day, the sky a cloudless radiance. He had just found a peaceful, isolated spot among some sunflowers when something knocked him over onto his back. Matthew opened his mouth to speak when a pale hand covered it. “Shh, can’t get caught.” And even though the word were ominous, Matthew could see the mirth in the nation’s eyes. After what felt like ages pass, the former kingdom removed his hand. “Hey, thanks.”

“E-eh?” Matthew responded obtusely. He was blinded by another radiant smile as the other moved off of him, sitting back on his knees.

“Oh yeah, I played a totally awesome prank!” Two nations appeared around the bend, shouting when they spotted the albino. He laughed, “See ya later little bird!” The personification leapt up, calling over his shoulder as he took off, “Name’s Gilbert by the way!” Then he was gone. 

Matthew smiled; he would be looking forward to their next meeting.

_you make me happy when skies are grey_

Matthew laughed as he watched Gilbert slip on his skates when he cut off by Kumajiji darting across his path. Pinwheeling, Gilbert’s Prussian blue scarf flew up as he fell down. Grinning, Matthew glided over to his blithe friend. He held out his hand in an offer of help. Gilbert met his eyes with a scintillation of glee. Then the next thing he knew, Matthew was being yanked down, tumbling onto the body below him. Cardinal and periwinkle met, and Matthew burned when he realized how close their faces were. He rolled off onto the frozen lake, ignoring the cold against his back. “That was mean,” he quipped playfully. There was a brief pause. The only sound being the wind with the glow of the evening sun blinding them. Gilbert snickered, “Shouldn’t have offered your hand then Birdie.” Silence and all at once they were both laughing, watching the sunset over the wintery landscape.

_you’ll always know dear, how much I love you_

The room was warm, and Matthew just wanted to stay snuggled up under the covers. Sighing internally, he made to get up. Gilbert’s hold on his arm tightened slightly, asking sleepily, “Where are ya going Birdie?” The question was muffled due to his face being pressed into Matthew’s curls.

Matthew gently extracted his arm and slipped out of their cozy bed. “I’m going to make us some brunch, it’s almost noon. Any suggestions on what to have?” He smiled at the muffled answer.

Gilbert had rotated so his face was in a pillow. “I’ll eat any food you make your cooking is so awesome.” The was a pause, “Can there be maple syrup Birdie?” At this Matthew chuckled lightly.

Matthew put on his slippers and house robe. “Of course, whatever you wish my sunshine.” He patted Kumakero on the head as he passed by the foot of the bed. Just before he exited the room, Matthew paused and said,

“Love you my sunshine.”

_I tell you every single day_

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, you thought it would be angst right? My mum didn't like how depressing the original song was so she changed some of the lyrics when she sang it to us as kids.
> 
> Also, I know this isn't an update on It's All We Have but it's really hard to write conversations. 
> 
> -Star


End file.
